fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pontifex Morva
-- Otherarrow (Talk) 16:44, January 20, 2013 I know you are new and all... But stop making articles on irreverent things. We don't need articles on random articles of clothing. Thank you.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Random? Did you read the article? The headband is a defining feature of Fire Emblem. Please bring the article back. I was about to add photos. Pontifex Morva (talk) 01:24, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ...You are kidding me right? The only character in Fire Emblem who the headband is iconic for is Ike. But even then, no one ever comments on Fire Emblem's well done headbands, do they? Besides, like I said, random design elements aren't noticeable enough for their own article. We have to draw limits here, before folks justify adding anything.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:33, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Check out the improved article. Seriously, I think this deserves an article. Pontifex Morva (talk) 01:46, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::After some fixes, Ide was fine. The Headband is pretty fancrufty, though. Also, tiara.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 01:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::EDIT CONFLICT:Seriously cut it out. I've been trying to be nice since you are new and all, but you recreated your unneeded article twice after it was deleted. Stop making unnecessary articles like that. Seriously. Last warning.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Seriously, give me and the article a chance. Let me work on it and don't delete it. Please. Pontifex Morva (talk) 01:59, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::I am trying to tell you. It is not needed. That is like if someone were to make an article for :::shirts. Or blue hair. It's just silly!--Otherarrow (talk) 02:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::I understand what you're saying. But I do not understand why this is the article you are so intent upon deleting. Just give me a chance, I'm just trying to expand the site. Pontifex Morva (talk) 02:02, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::A tip? This isn't the way to do it.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 02:05, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Why must you be bent on crushing my article, though? Why not let me make the article and learn from it? Pontifex Morva (talk) 02:07, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Like I said, I've been trying to be nice, I've tried to explain to you why we don't need an article on a random piece of clothing for the sake of it, but you refuse to listen and keep remaking the article no matter how many times I deleted it and how many times we told you "no, we don't need an article on such a trivial thing as pieces of clothing". If you wanted an article that you could work on and "learn from", you had the Ide article to work on. Quite frankly, I can't spend all night deleting this article over and over again, and I already gave my last warning. I blocked you for a day. Maybe when you come back, you will be thinking clearer. Sorry it had to come to this.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::No need to take it personally, Pontifex Morva. If we don't need it, we don't need it, and clearly we don't need it. Obviously, you are capable of doing good work and can help us with stuff we need. And you can make the article, and learn from it by what Otherarrow both did and said. I'm looking forward to what you can contribute.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 02:13, January 21, 2013 (UTC) When I joined this community today, I was hoping to spread my knowledge with like-minded individuals with whom I could improve what I thought to be a great site. Unfortunately, that clearly isn't the case... Pontifex Morva (talk) 02:20, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :I'm looking forward to what you can contribute.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 02:23, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::You were only blocked for a single day, and that was mainly because I couldn't keep up with deleting the page over and over and had no luck convincing you that what you were doing was foolish. You can still improve on the site, but there still are rules and we still have a scope. Don't take it so personally. Instead, think "oh, hey, they explained to me that I shouldn't keep making an article on such a trivial, unnoteworthy thing, I ignored them, and now I am in 'time out'. I can learn from this.". We all make mistakes, but we have to learn from them. You had a good idea with Ide, even if it needed work, but that's OK. This whole place needs work. I will be waiting for you to return and continue the good work instead.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:27, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I can contribute a great article about headbands; whether or not I contribute it on this site, however... Pontifex Morva (talk) 02:28, January 21, 2013 (UTC) That's just it. Why must you consider my completely serious article about headbands irrelevant? I don't see the point in having an entire article devoted to the chest key, and yet that exists while my page does not. Pontifex Morva (talk) 02:32, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Because the Chest Key is an actual item in the games. The headband is just a small part of character design. As I said before, it's like if you made an article on the importance of blue hair. If we allow an article for one "trivial" thing, we open the floodgates for folks to make articles on more trivial things, using that one has justification. We have to draw a line somewhere here!--Otherarrow (talk) 02:37, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Look, I don't think any less of you because of what you did on Ide and The Headband and what happened afterwards. No problem! =) Like Otherarrow said, it's ok. The Chest Key? C'mon, that's an actual item in the games, not an aspect of a piece of artwork appearing on a handful of characters. As for your question, are you saying that hasn't actually been answered already? Either way, I know you can contribute here. Of course, it's up to you.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 02:40, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I still don't see how you consider the headband "trivial". Did you read te article? It's incredibly important to the series and definitive to the characters who wear it. I'm sure many people would have enjoyed reading it had it not been or the page's abrupt deletion. Pontifex Morva (talk) 02:42, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Would you prefer I answered you line by line? Ok. I did read the article. It's not incredibly important to the series, and not even definitive to those who wear it (tiara vs. diadem vs. headband not withstanding). Not only is Otherarrow correct, but it's also neither my call nor yours.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 02:50, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's been a fun day, but I think I'd rather contribute to a more supportive Fire Emblem community. Pontifex Morva (talk) 02:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :I look forward to what you can contribute.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 03:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC) In the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make. And in your case, both are pretty small. Pontifex Morva (talk) 03:05, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Don't get rude now. Let's all keep it civil, OK?--Otherarrow (talk) 03:14, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps as an outsider to this wiki I should weigh in. (I edit several other wikis though so I know how this works). Seriously, Pontifex Morva, this isn't worth getting so worked up over. It's just an article, articles about things that don't matter get deleted. Doesn't matter if the wiki is Wikipedia or a wiki that was just created yesterday, if the majority agrees that the wiki doesn't need the article, it goes. Cat (meow ∙ ) 03:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but I'll probably just re-upload the same article tomorrow, get permanently banned, and join one of the numerous other Fire Emblem communities... Pontifex Morva (talk) 03:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Blocked Since you decided the best thing you could do with your time is insult other users unprovoked, you have been blocked. Have a nice day.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:17, March 24, 2013 (UTC)